


[Podfic] Let's Play A Game

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: After the Prank. "Severus Snape was a boy who didn't believe in petty little charms as proper revenge. No, the best revenge was served perfectly crafted, cold and unexpected, with leaving the victims ruined, helpless and disgusted with themselves."This is a podfic recorded for HP Podfic Fest 2017. Original work by Mirgaxus.





	[Podfic] Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirgaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgaxus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's play a game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896477) by [Mirgaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgaxus/pseuds/Mirgaxus). 



This is something different, but I hope you enjoy it! Mirgaxus has a twisted mind, and I love it. This podfic was also featured in the [HP Podfic Fest](https://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/90718.html).

[Link to MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2017/LetsPlayAGame.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:4:33  
**File Size:** 4.3 MB


End file.
